Sometimes Gryffindor courage ain't enough
by SoulSeekerHP
Summary: postwar five years later Anna Matthews is returning to Hogwarts for the anniversary of Voldemorts death and she's bring her son Albus Severus Potter. The child of Harry Potter but he doesn't know about his own son yet.
1. Chapter 1

I sat silently in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express watching my best friend and her husband play with my son and my other friend sat laughing at a joke my best friends husband was telling. You must be wondering about who I am, well let me make it easy and just tell you instead of you trying to guess. Well the name is Anna Matthews; I was born in America but moved to London to live with my dad, I have short platinum blonde hair, bright crystal blue eyes and I am 5'2''. I was once a student at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, also the sorting hat placed me into Gryffindor. To top it all off and to also make the other girls at Hogwarts jealous I was the girlfriend to the one and only Harry Bloody Potter.

I loved him very much and still do and at the time he loved me just as much but I knew that the war was coming and things were going to change. Especially when I found out from Madame Pomfrey that I was going to be having the Savior of the Wizarding World's baby. There is only so much a girl can do when her boyfriend has to fight the Dark Lord and may never come back. So I just never told him and when Dumbledore died, I knew things were changing for good. Lucky for me I was friends with Draco Malfoy who disappeared after what happened to Dumbledore, so he took me with him into hiding. On my request because I was afraid to tell Harry about his baby and I was also afraid he wouldn't want the baby, lastly I didn't want him to come after me. The only other people who knew where I was after the war were Hermione and Ron, they also knew about my baby who I name Albus Severus Potter.

Every year I sent a letter on Albus's birthday with a picture of him telling them how he was and how I was. Hermione would always write back telling me how she was and sometimes the letters contained how Harry was; also saying that he was looking for me. Now here I am sitting on my way to Hogwarts for the first time in five years for the anniversary of the death of Voldemort. There was a sudden tap on my knee pulling me from memories. Looking down I saw the smiling face of my son his bright emerald eyes shining up at me, his brown almost black shaggy hair falling into his face. His hair was just like Harry's untamable, as well as his eyes they were filled with life.

"What is it Albbie" I said picking him and setting him on my knee.

"Thursty Mumma" He said smiling brightly.

"Alright baby." I said reaching into my small bag which had a spell put on it so that I could put whatever I want inside and I can still fit more. Pulling out a sippie cup and handing it to Albus.

"Anna what are you gonna do if Harry is there?" Hermione asked rubbing her hand over her baby bump.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't think about that." I said playing with Albus's hair.

"Well she will have me there with her just in case." Draco said smiling at me. I smiled back at my friend he really has changed over the years, when I had Albus he was there to help me. And he has been like a father to Albus for the past five years, but Albus I don't know how but he knows that Draco isn't his real father.

"Thanks Dray." I said putting Albus's sippie cup away and holding him as he fell asleep in my arms I knew he would be awake when we reached Hogwarts.

"So Hermione have you found out the gender yet?" I asked.

"Yes, we're having a little girl." She said smiling proudly.

"Well Ron looks like you're going to have two Hermione's to deal with I feel for you." Draco said smirking his Malfoy smirk.

"Oh hush you." I said hitting him in the shoulder.

"Ow Anna that hurt." He said smiling because he knew I would never actual hurt him unless I was really pissed off. The train came to a sudden halt; I peered out the window and saw Hogsemede station.

"Well here we go. No use turning back now." I said grabbing my bag and adjust Albus on my hip as he began to stir from his little nap.

"You got that right, and you know Professor McGonagall will be glad to see you." Ron said help Hermione off the train on to the platform.

"And it looks like we will be going in the carriages." Hermione said excited as she made her way over to an empty one. We all filed in after her, I handed Albus to Draco so I could climb in. Once I was in he handed him back to me and we were off to the caslte.


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Hall looked just liked it did when I was still going to Hogwarts well except for the big open space in the middle for everyone to chat and catch up. Lucky for me I didn't see Harry anywhere but a part of me wished I did see him. I set Albus on the ground so he could look at everything while I stood with Draco, and Hermione. Ron had run off to go and find some of his old classmates.

"Hermione you don't have to stay here with me."I said taking a seat next to her while Draco chased playfully after my son.

"I know just feel like sitting for a moment, but I guess that moment is up." She said as I followed her gaze to Ron who was waving her over to him.

"Oh go on then I will be fine." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and went over to her husband.

"Anna your son seems to have gotten himself into the sweets." Draco said carrying a very giggly Albus.

"Well he gets it from his father." I said taking my giggling boy and wiping his face as Professor McGonagall walked over to me and Draco.

"Oh Anna it's so great to see you again after all this time. You as well Mr. Malfoy, and who is this young one." She said.

"My son Albus." I said placing him on my hip.

"He looks greatly like Harr…."She said but was interrupted by Draco.

"How have you been Professor?" He asked politely.

"Very well thank you. Anna, I must ask is Albus father who I think he is." She asked.

"Yes it is. You're the first person not to ask if it's Draco's." I said.

"Well I figured he wasn't Mr. Malfoy's due to the very different looks." She said smiling.

"Anna I think Hermione wants you." Draco said and true enough Hermione was motioning me over.

"I'll go see what she wants; would you hold Albus for me?" I said.

"Sure." He said taking Albus from me. I quickly walked over to Hermione as her face went into utter surprise.

"Hermione what's the matter?"I said frantically.

"Um…."She stuttered out. Ron turned to his wife but stop when he looked at someone behind me.

"Oh Harry?" He said suddenly all the blood in my body went cold. I slowly turned myself around to face him. The entire Great Hall went silent and all eyes were on Harry and me.

"Hello H-H-Harry." I managed to stutter out. He looked almost the same as the last time I saw him only older now and more built but in his eyes were so many emotions that I couldn't understand.

"Anna."He said his voice filled with emotion but mostly hurt, shock, and love. Turned to face Ron and Hermione with a slight glare.

"You knew he would be here and you didn't tell me." I said frustrated.

"I knew that if I told you then you would've just stayed home and never tell him what he needs to know." Hermione said.

"What is she talking about Anna?" He said. Before I could answer Draco walked over carrying my tear stained face son. I turned to him and ignored Harry.

"What happened?" I asked taking Albus in my arms and whispering sweet things into his ear.

"He noticed you were gone and got upset." Draco said he glanced at Harry as did I. The fury was plainly written on Harry's face.

"Harry you need to calm down." Hermione said to her friend and the wind around him began to pick up suddenly.

"Ron would you take Albus for me please." I asked turning to him.

"Uh...Sure Anna."He said watching his friend.

"What's the matter Potter got something up your arse?" Draco said smirking.

"Draco stop please don't make him angrier." I said. But it was too late Harry already swung and hit Draco square in the jaw knocking him over.

"Harry!" I yelled.

"What?" He yelled back I had never seen him so upset.

"What's your problem Potter?" Draco said wiping the blood from his lip.

"I will tell you the problem is for five years I look for her and now I find that she left with you. And had your kid, she is the love of my life and yet you went a stole her from me." He said to Draco then turned to me.

"And you went and cheated on me with Malfoy then just left without a word to me." He said furiously my eyes began to fill with tears.

"Mumma no cry." Albus said from behind me.

"Shh Albus." Ron said to Albus.

"I never cheated on you, you stupid git. And for your information I left because I was pregnant with your son. He is your son." I said tears running down my face I took one last look around me quickly walked over to Albus.

"Albus you stay with Uncle Ron mumma has to go somewhere." I said to my son, and he just nodded. Then I turned around and ran out of the Great Hall and Down the hall and then up the stair to the seventh floor.


	3. Chapter 3

When I reached the seventh floor I came to the only corridor that had no doors just torches lighting it up in the darkness. I leaned against the wall breathing in deep shaky breathes; I was lost in thought that I didn't notice the footsteps approaching me.

"Anna?" someone asked my head shot up I turned to see Harry standing there looking as though Hermione had yelled his ears off.

"What come to accuse me again?" I said looking to me feet crying. I felt a hand on my chin and a thumb crests my cheek softly.

"No, never again." He said lifting my face to look at him. He reached up and wiped away the stray tears on my cheeks.

"I never want to see you cry again. Anna please come live with me I want to get to know my son better. I missed you and I still love you." He said starring intensely into my eyes. I didn't know what to say to him. I was truly happy that Harry wanted me still and that he wanted to get to know his son. So I did the only thing I could think of and that was to kiss him. I leaned up to him and placed my lips gently on his. He seemed to be in a state of shock of his own but soon was over it and kissed me back. But all too soon the kiss ended but he didn't move away instead he pulled me closer to him.

"Let me go meet my son." He said with a huge smile on his face which made me smile. I took his hand and lead him back to the Great Hall. Where everyone had gonna back to talking to others, I scanned the room until I saw Ron and Draco trying to console a tearful Albus who was frantically looking for me. I let go of Harry's hand and rushed to my baby surprising Ron by grabbing Albus from his arms.

"Hush Albbie, Mumma is here." I said stroking his hair. Harry walked up next to me hesitantly looking at me and Albus.

"Albbie, I want you to meet someone." I said his little eyes glancing up at me.

"Who mumma?" He asked. I turned so he could see Harry.

"Albbie this is your daddy." I said smiling to Harry who smiled hesitantly back. Albus looked from me to Harry then slowly smiled and began trying to reach for Harry.

"DWADDY!" He said his little hand trying to reach Harry. Harry then reached out and took him into his arms looking Albus over then hugging him close tears of happiness running down his cheeks. Just looking at them made me happy, I was finally back with the one I loved for so long and my sweet son had his father and nothing could change the fact that we were now a family forever.


End file.
